


Blazing Balls of Glory

by VioletAmet



Series: Monster Prom Mischief [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arson, Gen, Murder, and jaywalking, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Amira likes to set fire to things, so does Damien.





	Blazing Balls of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> nothing more than a drabble. take it easy dudes.

Gym was always chaotic, but never as chaotic as today’s session, when Amira decided to play dodgeball with fire. Of course, Damien couldn’t resist the temptation of causing arson, so he became her teammate in tossing these flaming balls into the other students faces, nearly killing some. The unfortunate ones had to be barrel away by the nurses that had mastered the technique of dodging balls. Especially ones baked in flames.   
  
Eventually, the “game” became too intense as the two decided to toss the balls at each other, even outside the gym, causing havoc in their wake.   
  
Somehow, Scott was able to catch one of the balls, before having to be blasted by a fire extinguisher thanks to Brian. He gave Scott a pat the back, as he seemed more confused than anything, while chewing on the ball. Brian then stared at the duo still going at it, even though it was long past midnight.   
  
Actually, it’s too hard to tell, with all the fire going on, making it seem as if the sun itself was already rising.   
  
Brian could only shrug, and take Scott back to school. He had plans to head to the library today to earn some quick bucks online.


End file.
